You'll Be In My Heart
by Fox and Tiger
Summary: A short one-shot songfic. Leena is sad, Bit sheers her up, and the both realize something...


Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids, or the song You'll Be In My Heart from the Tarzan movie. I'm actually not entirely sure who wrote it.

**You'll Be In My Heart**_, a B/L fic_

((Come stop your crying

It'll be all right))

            Bit strolled through the Blitz teams base, bored without most of the team there. Brad, Doc and Jamie had all left for the town, each with his own errands, leaving Bit and Leena alone. Doc had taken one last look at the base before he'd left, no doubt expecting it to be half gone by the time he returned. 

Bit walked base the living room, which had the door shut, but he heard a strange muffled sound inside. He heard muffled sobs through the door, and he froze. He'd never heard Leena cry before, and he worried that something was wrong. He cautiously opened the door and saw her sit on the couch, her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, her face hidden from view. Cries shook her small frame as she sat there. He walked up behind her quietly, and called out her name softly, as not to scare her. 

"Leena? Are you okay?" 

Leena froze. "Go away B-bit!" 

He ignored the comment, and circled the couch to sit beside her.

((Just take my hand

Hold it tight)) 

            She tried to inch away, but he put an arm around her to hold her in on spot. 

"What's wrong Leena? You can tell me." 

He felt her loosen up a little, but more tears began to pour from her face. "I j-just got teased by some losers, it's not a b-big deal…" 

She clenched her fists in sudden rage. "Why am I crying?! It shouldn't even m-matter!" 

Bit rubbed her shoulder gently. "Words can really hurt Leena, and sometimes crying can make you feel better. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, so you can cry all you need to."

((I will protect from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry))

"Listen Leena, even if you don't want to tell me who teased you, if you're upset, you can always come to me. I will even protect you from Harry!" 

Leena finally looked up at him with her tear-streaked face and smiled, just a little. 

((For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm))

Leena put her head back on her knees and sighed deeply. "I feel like such a wimp sometimes." 

Bit was surprised to here this from the trigger-happy girl. "You? Wimpy? You must be kidding! You're one of the strongest, bravest people I know, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" 

He wrapped both of his arms around her and hugged her. "Everyone has a bad day once in a while. It doesn't make you pathetic."

((This bond between can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry))

Bit smiled as Leena began to relax, and lean against him. He meant everything he had said; she was truly amazing to him. He loved having her in his arms, and took a deep breath of her magenta hair. It smelled lightly of Zoid oil and flowers, mixed with its own natural scent. 

((Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forevermore))

Bit softly kissed her forehead, before he even realized what he was doing. She turned her head, looking up at him questioningly, lavender eyes filled with hope. Bit knew he couldn't hold back his feelings for the fiery warrior any longer. 

"Leena, I love you."

((You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always))

Leena almost shook as she looked deep into his aqua eyes. 

"You mean that?" 

Bit nodded, and Leena grinned, all traces of her former sadness washed away by this one moment of joy. She snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Bit laughed and squeezed her tightly. He would never let anyone make her cry again.

 ((Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forevermore

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always))

Doc, Jamie and Brad all walked wearily into the base later that night. They had all been out on the town, and returned with bags of purchases. Doc had several new models, Brad had some gifts for Naomi, and Jamie bought some books on Battle Strategies. Doc eyed the base suspiciously. 

"Well, no fires, no missing walls, I don't see any blood…" 

Brad looked around, one eyebrow raised. "That's strange." 

Doc heard the sound of the TV running, and he slowly crept up to the living room, followed by Brad and Jamie. What they expected to see, was Bit laying dead on the floor, and Leena munching on cookies as if she hadn't done a thing. What they didn't expect to see, were the two former enemies, sitting on the couch, asleep in each other's arms. Brad and Jamie stood slack-jawed and wide-eyed, staring at the impossible sight. Doc just nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

"Yup. I figured that would happen."

A/N- Another one shot I wrote in Study Hall. Thanks to everyone who reviews! Also, thanks to my counselor, if you are reading this. Tell me sometime if you think I'm a good writer! 


End file.
